


自欺欺人

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	自欺欺人

01  
　　开门的声响让张艺兴睁开了双眼，眼睛被人用黑布给曚了起来，双手也被捆绑在椅子上，旁边传来了几个男人谈话的声音。

「这是我们今天的商品，你们顾好他，听到了没？」其中一个声音听起来略有年纪的男人这么发号施令着。

「老大，他看起来细皮嫩肉的，不如…先让兄弟们……？」  
「你们谁敢动他，我保证让你们死得很难看。」  
「不过那些有钱人的兴趣可真特别，那些主动送上门要脸蛋有脸蛋、要身材有身材的女Omega都不要，非要花大把的钞票买这些细皮嫩肉的男Omega回去当玩物玩。」  
「别说了，我们晚点就等着算钱吧，顾好他，听懂了没有？」  
「知道了。」

伴随着关门声，张艺兴的周遭又陷入了一阵安静，他的养父为了替他那不成材的儿子还清因赌博而欠下的巨额债款，而把自己卖给了讨债的黑社会，即使养母拒绝养父的这种提议，却被养父回了句「我们都养了他十八年，他也是该给点回报了。」

张艺兴被带走前，养母站在门口一脸心疼的看着自己，眼里是对自己的不舍与歉意，养父和那个所谓的哥哥冷眼看了他一眼后就转身走进了屋内，也对，在那个家努力的当个乖巧的孩子生活了十八年，对于他们而言，自己始终还是个外人。

不知道过了多久，原本紧闭的门再次被打开了，绑在张艺兴手上的绳子被解开了，男人将张艺兴拉起，跟随着男人的脚步，张艺兴不知道他会被带到了哪里，只知道周围又传了一阵吵杂的声音。

张艺兴大概理解了自己被带到了哪里，男人将他压在一张柔软的椅子上后说「乖乖的坐在这。」

此时有人拿起麦克风说「在今天的拍卖开始前，有件非常重要的事情要麻烦各位老板们，那就是请别释放信息素来诱发商品们的发情期，请问这点能做到吗？」

台下此起彼落的声音躁动着，仿佛已经等不及拍卖会的开始，拿着麦克风的男人满意的笑了一声后，再次拿起麦克风说「那么我们这就开始今天的拍卖吧，首先第一件拍卖品──！是个才刚成年分化成Omega的男孩，虽然是个雏，但是您想怎么调教就怎么调教──！」

随着那人的话结束后，会场内再次拿起来躁动，似乎迫不及待想要出高价买回张艺兴，其中一个声音喊出了高价后，现场陷入了一阵的安静，那人重复着「五千万！有没有人出更高的价格？如果没有，这人就归王老板了──！」

「一亿。」  
「一亿！还有没有人出价？」

「如果没有人要出价，这人就归朴少爷了──！」那人说完后，确定没人会在出价时，他朝着出价的那个男人说「恭喜朴少爷，这男孩是您的了。」

出价的那个男人走向台上，他把外套盖在张艺兴身上后就将他抱起，张艺兴透过眼上的薄纱看清男人的面貌时，这突如其来的举动吓得张艺兴伸手揽住了男人的肩。

会场内的人都戴着面具遮住了自己的长相，避免被认出是谁，唯独这个男人，只有他戴着半罩式的面具，好像一点也不怕自己的真实身分被发现似的，张艺兴不知道这个将自己买下的男人究竟是好是坏，但是他身上传来的信息素却让他感到安心。

一个又一个看起来年纪很轻的男孩在张艺兴之后被带上了舞台，会场内又继续开始喊价，他被男人抱着离开这个会场前，张艺兴看见了那几个将他绑来的黑社会正开心的数着钞票。

男人一踏出会场便将张艺兴交给了站在他身后的保镳，只留下了句「帮我把Lay送回去，并且把他顾好，不准让他逃跑，还有眼睛上的那条黑布，回去了再帮他解开。」

「知道了，少爷。」保镳点头后，男人坐上了另一台车扬长而去，张艺兴和保镳坐上了另一台车往另一个方向行驶。

张艺兴不知道自己接下来的人生会变成什么样子，是会被调教成玩物呢？还是被凌虐致死呢？他已经不想再去思考了，等到保镳把黑布解开时，他已经在这个房间内了，为了预防他逃跑，房间被从外头锁了起来。

02  
　　门口传来的谈话声让张艺兴睁开双眼后才发现，眼睛已经被人用黑布给曚了起来，双手也被手铐锁在了床头控制住了行动。

「少爷，他今天始终还是不愿意吃任何东西。」  
「是吗，你出去吧。」

随着关门的声响，张艺兴感觉到那个被称为少爷的男人坐到了床边，他伸手抚上张艺兴的脸庞，用着极度温柔的语气说「Lay，你就这么讨厌待在我身边吗？」

男人俯下身亲吻张艺兴的唇，强势地将舌头探入了他的嘴里，大手已经从脸庞慢慢地滑落抚上了他的胸前揉捏，张艺兴想推开压在自己身上的男人却碍于双手都被锁在了床头，男人释放出来的信息素包围着张艺兴，随着男人的信息素诱发了张艺兴的发情期。

Omega禁不起Alpha的诱惑，后穴早就湿了一片，男人轻松的进入了张艺兴的体内，但是这突如其来的举动让张艺兴疼的喊出了声「痛…」

「Lay…抱歉，是我弄痛你了…」男人亲吻着他的嘴角，等张艺兴稍微适应了后，男人一次又一次的猛烈撞击着敏感点，男人俯下身在他耳边低吟「Lay…Lay…不要离开我…我爱你。」

「啊哈…嗯…」张艺兴恨透了身为Omega的自己，从被男人买下到现在，这个压在自己身上的那个男人究竟长什么样子，他并不知道……却还是因为Omega的生理构造而忘情的摆动腰际配合着男人的动作。

男人在张艺兴体内宣泄着他的性欲的同时一直喊着Lay这个名字，张艺兴知道男人是把他当成了Lay，自己真的和他口中的Lay这么像吗？像到让那个男人不惜花一亿也要将自己买下。

「Lay…我不会在限制你的行动了…别离开我…」

这是张艺兴失去意识前男人说出口的，等到他再次醒来时外头天色已黑，他摸了摸后颈，男人还是没有咬破腺体标记他，即使把自己当成了Lay却还是没有冲动的标记他。

房门再一次被从外面打开，张艺兴以为只是徐叔送晚餐进来，可是下一秒房间内充斥着柑橘茶香的味道，是那个男人！他想看清楚男人的长相，但是却因为下午那一番折腾而没有多余的力气起身，他感觉到男人朝着自己走过来便闭上了眼。

「Lay，起来了。」男人坐到床边抚上张艺兴的脸温柔的轻唤，张艺兴皱着眉睁开了眼，眼前的男人轻笑问「醒了？」

「嗯……」张艺兴看着眼前的男人楞住了，虽然张艺兴在脑中想象着男人的长相，曾经想过就算长相普通也无所谓至少低音炮加分了不少，男人穿着酒红色的西装染着一头银发的样子，让他的脸却不争气的泛红，男人看着他泛红的脸颊轻笑「Lay，害羞什么呢？」

「那个……我叫张艺兴……我不是你口中的Lay…」张艺兴看着男人的眼睛说，男人伸手宠溺的摸他的头「我知道，不过你以后就是Lay。」

「朴灿烈，我的名字，你休息吧，我待会让徐叔送吃的过来。」男人说完之后就起身走出了房间，他果然还是把自己当成了Lay，但是张艺兴又能多说什么呢？毕竟自己只是被他买下的东西。

03  
　　自从那天之后，张艺兴已经好几天没有在宅邸里看见朴灿烈了，就像朴灿烈说的一样，他的活动范围已经不仅限于那间房间，而是可以自由的在宅邸里自由的走动，张艺兴总是露出酒窝甜甜的笑着，所以宅邸里的下人都挺喜欢他的。

「Lay少爷，怎么坐在这里呢？」徐叔端了一杯刚冲泡好的红茶放到了张艺兴旁边的茶几上，张艺兴睁开眼看着徐叔和蔼的笑容回应「待在房里太闷了，出来晒晒太阳──」

「记得别待太久，不然会中暑的！」徐叔笑着说，张艺兴点头「我知道了，谢谢徐叔，您去忙吧。」

张艺兴看着徐叔离开的背影远去后又闭上眼休息，突然从一旁又传来了一个声音「艺兴？」

「俊勉哥，你怎么来了？」张艺兴睁开眼对着眼前的男人挥手，金俊勉举起了手中的纸袋「灿烈托我帮他查的资料。」

「那你可能要失望了，他不在家好几天了。」张艺兴好奇地看着金俊勉手中的纸袋，金俊勉轻笑的说「他说他待会就回来了，所以让我帮他送过来。」

「这是关于Lay的资料。」金俊勉当然知道张艺兴现在被朴灿烈当成了Lay的替代品，就连徐叔都喊他Lay，唯独金俊勉是那唯一一个喊他张艺兴的人。

「……他…是不是真的很爱那个Lay啊？」张艺兴问着眼前的人，他思考了一会后点头，张艺兴又接着问「我真的跟那个Lay长的那么像？」

「你自己看吧。」金俊勉从纸袋里拿出了一张关于Lay的照片递到了张艺兴面前，他拿起了那张照片，照片里头的朴灿烈和Lay看起来很幸福，但是却也看得出Lay眼里的那份骄傲，他将照片还给金俊勉后，他说「…他没有标记Lay吗？」

「Lay也是Alpha……灿烈回来了。」金俊勉话才说到一半，就看到不远处朝着他们走过来的朴灿烈，他赶紧将照片收回了，张艺兴转头看到他以后便起身跑向了朴灿烈，亲昵地搂住了他的脖子「你终于回来了？」

「嗯，这么想我啊？」朴灿烈轻笑的吻了张艺兴的嘴角，张艺兴回吻他的唇「嗯，想你了。」

「Lay，你先回房间去吧，我和俊勉哥还有事要谈。」朴灿烈宠溺的摸了摸他的头，张艺兴点头后乖巧的往房间走去，既然都被当成了Lay的代替品，那就做好替代品该做的吧……

等张艺兴离开后，朴灿烈才坐到了金俊勉面前，他把纸袋推到了朴灿烈面前说「你要的资料，全都在里面了。」

「谢谢。」朴灿烈拿出里面的资料和照片，金俊勉抬头看了张艺兴的房间后问「你是不是也该认清Lay已经离开你了？能不能别再把艺兴当成了Lay？」

「他是Lay…只属于我的Lay…」朴灿烈放下照片后轻声的说，金俊勉指着照片上的Lay反问「Lay的眼里的那份骄傲，我相信你不会忘记，难道你在艺兴眼里也看到了那份骄傲吗？」

「更何况，你别忘了，Lay也是个骄傲的Alpha，并不是一个会愿意被人压在身下的Omega。」金俊勉见朴灿烈不回答便继续说着，朴灿烈对上他的眼「也许他改变了他的第二性别呢？」

「你和Lay在一起的时候他已经分化成Alpha了！没有改变第二性别的可能性！」金俊勉伸手抓住了朴灿烈的衣领，他指着桌上的照片「朴灿烈，别自欺欺人了！Lay已经不爱你了，他现在已经找到了属于他的Omega！」

金俊勉松开手后，朴灿烈就像泄了气的气球一样坐在椅子上，看着那些照片露出了苦笑，那些照片上Lay的身边总是有个男孩亲昵的依偎在他身边，他认得那个男孩……是Lay的青梅竹马金钟大。

朴灿烈抬头望向张艺兴的房间，和站在窗边的他对上了眼，他对着朴灿烈露出了温柔的微笑，金俊勉伸手拍拍朴灿烈的肩「别再把艺兴当成Lay的替代品了，这样对他来说并不公平。」

「俊勉哥……」朴灿烈只是喊了金俊勉的名字，他将资料和照片全收进纸袋「东西我带回去销毁，还有……你也该去追求属于你的幸福了。」

「谢谢你。」朴灿烈看着金俊勉的背影喊完后，又转头望向张艺兴的房间，似乎向是做了什么决定的往楼上去。

他轻轻地打开了张艺兴的房门，他正躺在床上背对着自己，就像那次发情期过后一样，朴灿烈坐到床边抚上他的脸颊「L…艺兴…你醒着吗？」

听到朴灿烈改口喊了他的名字时，他睁开眼看着眼前的人反问「你……刚刚喊我什么？」

「艺兴。」朴灿烈再一次的喊出了他的名字，张艺兴不敢相信自己所听到的，他眼眶泛着水气的望着他「对你来说…我不是Lay的替代品吗……」

「对不起，是我错了，我不该把你当成Lay的替代品。」朴灿烈这句话才说完，张艺兴眼眶里的泪水就像断了线的珍珠一样一颗接着一颗的掉落，朴灿烈将他揽进怀里轻抚他的背「对不起，别哭好吗？对不起…」

「我…真的可以当回…我自己吗……」张艺兴带着哭腔的问，朴灿烈把他紧紧的抱在怀里只是不停的对怀里的人说着对不起。

就在他已经下定决心往后的日子都要作为Lay活下去的时候，朴灿烈的这些话让张艺兴崩溃的哭了出来，他可以做回自己而不是作为Lay的替代品了……

怀里的人哭累了便靠在朴灿烈的胸口睡着了，他轻轻地让张艺兴躺在床上好好的休息，起身走出了房间，他在客厅找到了徐叔吩咐晚餐多准备了几道菜后又喊住了徐叔，对着他说「以后都叫他艺兴吧。」

「好的，少爷。」徐叔遵从的点头后转身就去了厨房，朴灿烈走进书房看着桌上那些和Lay的合照，他将照片从相框里取出后撕碎丢进了垃圾桶里，那些曾经和Lay有关的东西也一并被他丢进了垃圾桶。

他拉开抽屉拿出了一张照片，这是他拜托金俊勉帮忙查Lay的资料时，金俊勉顺手交给他的，照片里是笑得灿烂的张艺兴，当初金俊勉就说过让他放下Lay，别伤害了这个单纯爱笑的孩子，可是这么灿烂的笑容，却从他来宅邸后就不曾在他脸上出现了，朴灿烈这才知道原来自己的自欺欺人也深深的伤害了他。

起初会在拍卖会上花一亿买下他，只是因为他真的太像Lay了，虽然从他那甜腻的信息素就可以知道他根本就不是Lay，明明自己可以视而不见，但是只要想到他被其他男人买回去被当成玩物玩弄凌虐时，他还是将他买下了。

04  
　　朴灿烈突然嗅到了一股甜腻的信息素，他起身往张艺兴的房间，打开房门后扑鼻而来是满屋子甜腻的牛奶味，床上的人有些难受的扭动着身子望着他「灿烈……难受……」

他才刚走到床边，张艺兴就伸手解开了裤子的拉链，将还没昂首的性器含进嘴里舔弄，另一只手则探到后穴，朴灿烈将自己被撩起欲望的性器抽离张艺兴嘴里，让他跪趴在床上的直接进入了他的体内。

内壁紧紧的包覆着朴灿烈的硕大的性器，他每一次的抽插都碰触在张艺兴的敏感点上，发情期中的Omega身体是极度的敏感，很快地就被朴灿烈肏射了第一次。

「嗯…灿烈…抱我……唔…」张艺兴喘息的说着，朴灿烈将他翻身后拦腰抱起，让他搂着自己的肩，他吻上了张艺兴的唇，将呻吟全数堵在了嘴里，彼此的舌头交缠着对方，分泌出的肠液也随着抽插的动作发出了色情的水泽声。

他忘情地扭动着腰际配合着朴灿烈的动作，挺身将胸前的小点送到朴灿烈面前，他将两边的乳尖含进嘴里舔弄轻咬，他又在张艺兴白晰的肌肤上留下一个又一个鲜明的吻痕「灿烈…嗯…再快一点…」

朴灿烈用力的挺腰，直接插到了最深处的生殖口，他在张艺兴的耳边低语「艺兴，真想让你帮我生一个宝宝，但是不是现在。」

张艺兴搂着他的肩发出了更诱人的呻吟声，朴灿烈再一次的让张艺兴背对自己又是一阵猛烈的抽插，他亲吻着张艺兴迷人的后颈，伸出舌头舔拭着他那散发出甜腻牛奶味的腺体。

「标记我…啊哈…嗯…灿烈…」张艺兴伴随着呻吟断断续续的说，朴灿烈感受到自己的性器再一次肿大，数次的抽插后在射出精液的同时，他咬破了张艺兴的腺体对他进行了标记，甜腻的牛奶味里带着淡淡的柑橘茶香。

张艺兴无力的靠在朴灿烈怀里，朴灿烈让张艺兴平躺在床上，俯下身亲吻他的唇之后又开始了一次又一次激烈的性爱，他在张艺兴耳边温柔的低语「艺兴，你愿意慢慢爱上我吗？」

「啊哈…都标记了…嗯、你说呢？」

　　其实我早就爱上你了。  
　　对不起，曾经的我伤害了你，但是接下来的每一天，我会好好的爱你。


End file.
